I'm Yours
by BeckdamLove
Summary: What happens when Becky and Adam run into each other after several years of their breakup? Will they hate one other, or will they fall back in love? Reaaddddddd to find out!


It was a normal busy day in downtown New York, as people called for taxis and other ways to get home. Adam Torres, was one of the many people. He had just got out of his Law Office, following in the steps of his step-father, Omar Torres, and was hailing for a taxi to take him back to his apartment after a long day.

'Finally!' Adam thought when he saw the taxi pull up to the curb he was standing at. He opened the door, failing to see the women with strawberry blonde hair also getting into the cab. He looked at the women, and she looked familiar to him, but then again it was New York, he'd probably seen her before.

"I'm sorry, I'll call for another taxi." he said sincerely.

The blonde haired women finally looked up "No no, it's fine, you stay in this one, I'll call for another one."

She began to get out, but Adam stopped her. "Let's just both ride in this one, if that's okay with you?"

The blonde gave him a sweet smile "It's completely fine with me."

He smiled back at her and extended his hand out to her. "Adam, Adam Torres, nice to meet you."

She shook his hand and studied his face, looking into his blue grey eyes, she saw her Adam, well not hers anymore but it was definitely the same Adam Torres she fell madly in love with. "Rebecca Baker." she finally said.

Adam looked at her wide eyed. "Becks, is that really you?"

Becky nodded her head and pulled him into a hug, a hug in which he reciprocated without hesitation.

"It's been a while eh?" he mumbled into her shoulder, taking in her scent.

She smiled and relaxed into his arms "It's been way to long."

The taxi came to a stop outside Adams apartment building. "Yo kid, we're here." Adam nodded his head and pulled away from Becky slowly "We should catch up sometime, when you're not busy."

Becky bit her lip "How about now?" She asked not wanting to be away from Adam.

He smiled at her "Now is perfect, lets go." He paid the driver then got out and helped her out.

"Thank you kind sir." she said with a smile.

"You're very welcome Becks."

Her heart skipped a beat at the old nickname he'd given her, no one called her that but him. She linked her arm in his "Lead the way Torres."

He chuckled then walked into the building and to the elevators. Adam pressed the button and she squeezed his arm gently as the door opened. He looked at her, remembering her fear of elevators. "It's okay Becks, as long as Im here, nothing will happen to you." She nodded as they stepped in the elevator. Adam pressed the button to his floor, and the elevator began to move. Becky held onto Adams arm for dear life. Once they arrived to his floor, they stepped out and he lead her to his apartment.

After unlocking the door, he lead her inside. "Can I get you anything to eat, or drink?" He asked as he threw his stuff on the end of the couch.

Becky shook her head "I'm fine, but thank you."

Adam walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge fetching himself a beer. "You're welcome, make yourself at home."

She sat down on one end of the couch as Adam came in the living room and sat down on a chair next to the couch. "So Baker, tell me, how've you been?"

Bitting her lip she looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. "I've been uh..good.."

He took a sip of his beer then looked at her with an eyebrow raised "Just good?"

Becky simply nodded. "How've you been?"

Adam took another sip of his beer then set it down on the coffee table. "I've been good."

"That's good."

"I guess it is."

Once again Becky bit her lip "So, anyone new in your life?"

Adam raised his brow "Why do you want to know."

She blushed "Uh n-no reason."

He chuckled "Sureeee, but no theres no one. How about you?

"The same."

Adam stood up "I'm starved and I bet you are too. Let me go order us some food, and dont worry, I remember your favorites." He walked into the kitchen.

Becky smiled to herself and relaxed into the couch 'Adam Torres, you will be mine again..Soon.' she thought to herself.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! If you have anything specific you'd like me to write about, please let me know. I'll try my very best to update soon. Thanks again.**


End file.
